Summer, We'll never break up!
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah 6 tahun bersama. dimana ada Kyuhyun, disana ada Sungmin dan selalu sebaliknya. tapi suatu hari, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan sendiri-sendiri sementara waktu. dan itu tepat saat musim panas! musim kesayangan mereka, musim dimana cinta mereka tumbuh, musim yang tidak pernah mereka lewati sendiri-sendiri. lalu, apa akhir dari ini? /KYUMIN/BL!/Review!DLDR!


**Kazuma Arakida present~**

**Summer, we'll never break up!**

**Rate T  
BL/YAOI, Romance, AU  
**

**Kyuhyun X Sungmin  
KyuMin  
They belongs to each other  
and this fic is MINE!  
**

* * *

Masih musim panas.

Masih dengan Matahari yang terik di atas sana. Masih dengan not not balok yang dinyanyikan kumbang pohon sebagai musik pengiring. Masih dengan angin sepoi-sepi yang datangnya hanya sesekali tapi mampu membuat siapa saja yang merasakannya menghela nafas lega, setidaknya masih ada sedikit kesejukan. Masih dengan bercup-cup atau bertangkai-tangkai es krim berbagai rasa yang kini semakin laris. Bukan hanya di beli oleh bocah-bocah yang menggunakan topi atau bocah-bocah manis yang mengenakan pita, tapi juga para tetua yang menggunakan baju bermotif bunga tipis dengan rok mengembang senada serta topi lebar yang menutupi bagian atas rambut putihnya. Masih dengan pohon rindang yang berayun lembut.

Seharusnya musim panas ini masih tetap indah seperti sebelum-belumnya. Seperti yang banyak komik-komik gambarkan atau yang novel tuliskan dalam setiap kalimatnya, musim panas itu indah dengan sejuta pesona dan keluhannya. Sebagian bahkan percaya, musim panas itu musim cinta. Saat Kumbang-kumbang menyanyikan banyak nada indah, saat angin mengayunkan dahan pohon perlahan, saat itu juga beberapa cinta tumbuh mekar meski pun beberapa bunga di taman mati kekeringan.

Tapi, sepertinya musim panas tahun ini berbeda untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jika tahun-tahun sebelum ini dia melewati musim panas dengan ceria— berenang di pantai dan mengadakan pesta kembang api kecil-kecilan —tahun ini jelas berbeda. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat sama sekali, meskipun dia sedang di pantai saat ini.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah! Jika tidak siap untuk berpisah dengan _uri_ Blonde Prince, kenapa kalian berpisah? Kalian sendiri paham, musim panas ini musim yang paling berarti untuk kalian di bandingkan musim lainnya. Kenapa malah memilih berpisah di awal musim panas?" kata Eunhyuk, sambil melepaskan bajunya. Meninggalkan celana pendek pantai bergambar komik kesayangannya, One Piece. Andai saja Donghae— namjachingunya —tahu Eunhyuk memamerkan absnya sembarangan seperti ini, Si Ikan itu pasti akan merajuk. Bukan, Donghae itu Seme. Hanya saja, kelakuannya memang seperti itu.

"Bukankah dia juga tidak akan siap jika kalian berpisah? Kalian saling bergantung satu sama lain. Kau tidak bisa tanpanya, dia tidak bisa tanpamu. Atas alasan apa kalian jadi seperti ini?" tanya Ryeowook yang sampai sekarang masih tidak percaya sepasang kekasih fenomenal itu berpisah begitu saja.

"Haaaahhh~~~" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun merapikan handuk pantai yang menjadi alasnya. Dia melipat tangannya di atas kepala dan menindihnya dengan kepalanya sendiri, berbaring. Sebuah tenda berbentuk payung melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari langsung.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu bingung. Eunhyuk memilih untuk langsung menyerang ombak. Tak lama, Ryeowook pun memilih mengikuti Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan bajunya— dia sedikit tidak percaya diri. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai terpejam.

"Kenapa kami berpisah, ya? Well, ini bukan perpisahan sepertinya," gumam Kyuhyun pelan saat yakin dua sahabatnya itu sudah menjauh.

[Flashback On—

"_Ayo berpisah—" kata Kyuhyun dan namja blonde itu bersamaan._

_Keduanya saling menatap dan menghela nafas bersamaan. Sepertinya pikiran mereka kali ini sama._

"_Aku ingin mencoba melewati musim panas kali ini sendiri—" bahkan untuk kalimat panjang itu pun kali ini mereka berkata serempak._

_Mereka berpandangan sekali lagi. sedikit tersenyum canggung._

"_Biar aku bicara lebih dulu—" kata keduanya, sekali lagi, bersamaan._

"_Bicaralah," kata Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin— namja blonde —berbicara duluan._

_Sungmin menegakkan duduknya. Dua kali ber-dehem, membersihkan kerongkongannya. "Kita sudah bersama sekitar 6 tahun, Kyunnie. Semuanya kita lewati bersama. Setiap hari, setiap waktu. Dimana ada kau, disana ada aku, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas ke enam dan kau jelas tahu betapa berartinya musim panas bagi kita. Well, mengingat kita bertemu dan menjadi seperti saat ini di saat musim panas. Err… tapi— entahlah, Kyu—" Sungmin menghela nafas di tatapnya mata Kyuhyun dalam. "Aku tiba-tiba merindukan saat dimana kita masih belum berpacaran. Saat dimana kau memandangiku diam-diam dan aku mencuri-curi senyum saat melihat tingkah konyolmu bersama Donghae atau bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk atau saat kau di omeli oleh Leeteuk-hyung atau Heechul-hyung. Bahkan aku rindu disaat kau memelas padaku ketika Kangin-hyung menghajarmu karena kau tidak mendengarkannya. Sejak kita berpacaran, kau selalu jadi anak baik dan semuanya berubah. Hyungmu menyayangimu. Aku senang kau menjadi lebih baik. hanya saja— semuanya menjadi semakin—"_

"—_Monoton," potong Kyuhyun, membuat manik mata kelinci Sungmin membulat. Kyuhyun merasakan apa yang dia rasakan? "Apa yang seperti ini di sebut 'bosan'? Jenuh?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Entah kenapa Sungmin sedikit tidak terima dengan dua kata itu. "Bukan bosan," jawabnya._

"_Hanya ingin suasana baru?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Min. Ayo nikmati musim panas ini sendiri-sendiri. Ku rasa, kita memang perlu memberi sedikit celah pada hubungan ini. terlalu sering bersama membuat tak ada celah bagi kita untuk merasakan rindu yang lebih," katanya._

_Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun sungguh mengerti dirinya, bukan?_

"_Jika kau tak sanggup, kembali saja," kata Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Percaya diri sekali kau Tuan Muda Cho. Pasti kau yang akan tidak sanggup," ejek Sungmin._

"_Tidak mungkin, Min," bantah Kyuhyun._

"_Jelas mungkin, Kyu."_

Flashback Off]

..

.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Bayangan kejadian terakhir itu berkelebat di pikirannya. Haaah~ Dia ingin berlibur di pantai selama sisa musim panas ini dan melupakan sejenak— atau semakin mengingat? —kekasih hatinya itu. Well, mereka bukan putus, hanya sekedar memberi waktu untuk merasakan suasana baru. Apa itu namanya, break? Yah, semacam itulah.

Heechul mengajaknya ikut ke China untuk menemui Hankyung, dia menolak. Dia tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk untuk dua sejoli yang menjalin hubungan jarak jauh itu. Leeteuk mengajaknya berlibur ke Jeju bersama Kangin dan beberapa orang lainnya, lagi, dia menolak. Dia tidak suka berlibur dengan orang yang tidak begitu dia kenal. Dan akhirnya dia menerima tawaran Donghae dan Yesung yang mengajaknya ke pantai. Awalnya dia pikir liburan ini hanya ada mereka bertiga, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae tanpa sadar mengatakan mereka akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook serta Eunhyuk. Tidak ada pilihan, Sungmin memilih ikut. Dia tidak ingin mati bosan karena hanya sendirian di rumah saat sisa libur musim panas seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, dia merindukan Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak dia temui. Sejak kejadian di café waktu itu, mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Bagi mereka yang terbiasa bersama setiap hari, beberapa minggu pasti terasa berat bukan? Hanya saja, Sungmin terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya— mengingat pembicaraan terakhir mereka tentang siapa yang akan paling tahan dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Sungmin yakin, Kyuhyun juga merasakan rasa rindu yang sama dengannya. Hanya saja, gengsi mereka sama-sama besar untuk mengakui.

"Kau benar mau ikut kan, hyung?" tanya Donghae yang duduk di jok depan di samping Yesung yan menyetir.

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang salah, kan?" jawab Sungmin dari jok belakang sambil terus menatap jalanan.

"Kau merindukan maknae itu?" tanya Yesung.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan dan melihat Yesung. "Jika hanya dia juga, hyung," jawabnya.

Donghae dan Yesung menggeleng lemah. "Apa alasan kalian memilih berpisah di musim panas ini? Ada-ada saja! Sudah jelas musim ini penting untuk kalian berdua. Jika kalian berpisah seperti ini, liburan musim panas kita jadi tidak seru," kata Donghae.

"Ne, Hae benar. Kita jadi terpisah menjadi dua kubu seperti ini. Biasanya kita melewati musim panas bersama, kau tahu," sambung Yesung.

"Ya! Ya! Bukankah jika sudah sampai di pantai kita akan tetap berenam? Apa maksud kalian menyalahkanku begitu?" ujar Sungmin sewot.

Donghae dan Yesung saling berpandangan. Jika Blonde Prince sudah sewot, lebih baik diam atau musim panas akan terasa semakin panas.

* * *

"Aku merindukannya. Siapa yang bilang aku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk-aduk Ice Lemon tea di hadapannya. Sekarang mereka sudah ada di café di tepi pantai.

"Lalu kenapa berpisah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Dia masih bertelanjang dada, membuat segerombolan yeoja berbisik-bisik kagum dengan perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Aah~ sayang sekali, si Monyet ini sudah jadi milik namja Ikan.

"Tidak berpisah yang seperti kalian pikirkan," jawab Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menyatukan alisnya, bertanya.

"Sudah enam tahun kami bersama-sama. Semuanya terasa monoton dan kami butuh suasana baru. Butuh ruang untuk merindukan satu sama lain," kata Kyuhyun. Dia mencomot es krim stroberi milik Eunhyuk dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari pemiliknya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah merindukannya. Kembali saja," kata Ryeowook.

"Jika hanya dia yang meminta kembali," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Gengsimu terlalu besar, maknae!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Tak beda dengannya," sahut Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Donghae dan Yesung akan tiba dan membawa Sungmin kemari. Sudah berminggu-minggu kalian tidak bertemu kan?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

DEG! Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Berdebar, gelisah.

"Aku pikir hanya kita bertiga," katanya. Memasang poker face andalannya.

"Mana mungkin! Kita biasanya melewati musim panas bersama-sama. Hanya saja sepertinya hyungdeul yang lain memiliki liburan sendiri," jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Benar, sudah berminggu-minggu mereka tidak berjumpa. Dan saat mendengar namja blonde manis itu akan datang, tiba-tiba jantungnya melonjak. Berdebar, gelisah, kegirangan. Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa tidak bertemu sama sekali dalam jangka waktu selama ini. Jelas saja dia berdebar bukan?

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ada yang menyewakan sepeda disana. Sepertinya bersepeda di pantai asik juga," jawab Kyuhyun. "Bersenang-senanglah. Jika kalian ingin kembali ke penginapan sekarang, kembali saja, aku menyusul nanti. Ahh~ Aku butuh waktu sendiri~" sambungnya sambil merentangkan tangannya, meregangkan otot-otot kakunya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan Ryeowook melambaikan tangan pada maknae mereka itu.

"Mungkin jenuh, hyung. Hal yang wajar sepertinya," kata Ryeowook sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

"Ku rasa begitu. Sesuka mereka saja. Ini pertama kalinya mereka tidak bertemu berminggu-minggu seperti ini. Aku yakin mereka sama-sama memaksakan diri," sahut Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Apa mereka masih lama?"

Eunhyuk menatap jam tangannya. "Seharusnya lima menit lagi mereka tiba."

...

..

.

"Aku sewa yang ini saja," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk sebuah sepeda santai. Dia mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan menyerahkan pada pemilik penyewaan.

"Baik, terima kasih, Tuan," sahut lelaki separuh baya tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. Dia mengambil sepedanya dan mulai mengayuh. Rambut lurus kecoklatannya— yang sekarang memiliki lebih banyak kadar warna hitamnya —berayun pelan tertiup angin. Dia terlihat nyaman saat kulit pucatnya tersentuh cahaya matahari.

Kyuhyun berfikir, ingatannya mereka ulang seluruh kejadian yang sudah dia lewati selama hampir 6 tahun ini dengan Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada yang salah, sungguh. Mereka hanya sepasang kekasih fenomenal di kampus. Pasangan sesama jenis pertama yang berani mempublikasikan hubungan mereka ke muka umum. Hubungan mereka juga sama dengan pasangan kekasih lainnya. Melewati hari-hari bersama, melakukan perayaan setelah sekian hari berpacaran, tinggal bersama di apartement Kyuhyun setiap weekend, dimana ada Sungmin disana ada Kyuhyun.

Pertengkaran seperti yang di alami pasangan lainnya juga mereka lewati. Kyuhyun yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sungmin memang terkadang manja dan egois. Sesekali hal itu yang memancing pertengkaran mereka. Sifat Sungmin yang kelewat tenang dan membuat Kyuhyun bingung harus melakukan apa untuk Blonde Prince-nya itu sesekali juga memancing hal yang sama. Pertengkaran. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, mereka tidak pernah memilih untuk berpisah seperti ini.

Well, memang ini hanya perpisahan sementara. Tapi di dalam hati Kyuhyun jelas merasa canggung. Tidak ada Sungmin yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk makan, mandi dan menyiapkan semua keperluan untuknya beberapa minggu ini. Dia terlalu terbiasa ada Sungmin.

"Haah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Dia tak menyangka Sungmin juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya tentang perpisahan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk benar-benar berpisah dengan Sungmin, setidaknya dia tahu dirinya tak mampu. Dan Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin juga begitu karena selama ini mereka memang bisa merasakan satu sama lain. Mereka memang hanya perlu waktu untuk lebih merasakan keberadaan masing-masing. Perlu waktu untuk membangkitkan gairah cinta yang sebenarnya tak pernah padam, hanya sedikit tertupi oleh debu kecil kebosanan. Seperti yang Sungmin bilang, mereka rindu saat-saat dimana mereka saling memandang malu-malu.

Apa saat bertemu nanti mereka akan saling memandang malu-malu?

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan membayangkan jika itu terjadi. Dia malu merasa seperti remaja lagi.

* * *

Sudah senja.

Sunset musim panas tak pernah lebih indah dari ini. Sungmin menikmatinya dari tepi pantai sambil terus berjalan. Membiarkan kaki-kaki putihnya menikmati pasir pantai, sesekali basah tersapu ombak. Dia sudah tiba sejak sore tadi, hanya saja dia malas bergabung dengan pasangan Ikan dan Monyet serta Yesung dan Ryeowook— yang hingga sekarang masih belum jelas berstatus sebagai apa, mereka bilang mereka hanya brothership, padahal selalu tak bisa terpisahkan. Di tambah lagi saat tahu Kyuhyun tak ada disana menyambutnya. Padahal hatinya sudah berdebar tak menentu saat tiba.

Empat yang lain sudah memilih untuk kembali ke penginapan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Memilih melihat sunset dari balkon penginapan yang mereka sewa yang dekat dari pantai ini. Dan Sungmin memilih untuk menyusuri tepi pantai sendirian. Sedikit berharap bertemu Kyuhyun yang juga belum pulang, sebenarnya.

"Aiish! Dasar bocah itu! Sudah tahu aku akan datang bukannya berdiam diri menungguku malah pergi! Apa dia tidak merindukanku?!" gerutunya. "Ahh~ Apa hanya aku yang merasakan ini? Aishh! Tidak mungkin!" sambungnya.

Sungmin terus berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki telanjangnya kesal.

"Akh! AWW!" serunya saat merasakan kaki putihnya menginjak sesuatu yang keras dan tajam.

Sungmin membungkuk. Dia mundur selangkah dan mendapati sebuah kerang berukuran sedang yang sudah rapuh dan berdarah. Ah, itu darah kakinya! Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat air laut menjamah kakinya dan membuat luka sobekan baru di telapak kakinya menjadi semakin perih. Mau tak mau namja manis ini berjalan terpincang menuju tepian pantai yang kering. Sementara itu darah segar masih mengalir.

"Haahh~ Perih sekali," gumamnya sambil mengurut-urut pelan kakinya.

Sungmin namja kuat— meski pun dia seorang Uke —luka seperti ini tak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa menatap sunset dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam kerang tadi, membolak-balik.

"Ini sudah masuk tahun ke enam. Musim panas ke enam, dan hari jadi ke enam. Haah~ Kenapa kita punya pemikiran bodoh untuk berpisah seperti ini, Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Wajah tampan Kyuhyun berputar-putar diingatannya. Tak lama, Sungmin memilih beranjak. Dia perlu membeli plaster luka dan alas kaki. Tadi saat ingin berjalan di pantai dia menyuruh Ryeowook membawa sepatunya pulang.

Kyuhyun masih mengayuh sepedanya. Kali ini memilih untuk mengembalikan sepeda ke tempat penyewaan dan pulang. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah sunset dan tersenyum. Melihat itu dia teringat pada Sungmin.

"Mungkin dia sudah tiba," gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat. Tapi, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap objek yang berjarak lima meter darinya, membuatnya berhenti mengayuh. Sesosok namja manis berambut blonde yang berjalan terpincang tanpa alas kaki. Seseorang yang selama beberapa minggu ini tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Sungmin-ah—" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kakinya mengayuh sepeda sekali lagi dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Jantungnya jadi berdebar tak menentu. Aigoo~ Kyuhyun, kau seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

CKIIITTT! Kretek!

"OMONA!" seru Sungmin terkejut saat tiba-tiba sepeda itu berhenti di hadapannya.

"Hahhh~ Haahh~ Kau kenapa? Haah~" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bersepeda dengan cepat dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh itu membuatnya lelah ternyata.

"Kyu-hyunnie?" gumam Sungmin.

"Mana sepatumu? Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Kyuhyun panik melihat kaki Sungmin yang berdarah.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia sedang berusaha untuk mengatur jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar. Entah karena terkejut atau karena akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Mata mereka bertemu, saling memandang. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah mengalirkan perasaan hangat satu sama lain. Mungkin ini rasanya saat orang orang bilang, kau merasakan waktu berhenti berhenti sejenak dan matamu hanya mampu melihatnya.

"Ah—" gumam keduanya bersamaan. Membuat kontak mata terputus dan kehangatan mengalir menuju pipi putih mereka, memberikan semburat merah manis.

"A-ayo, kita beli sesuatu untuk kakimu," kata Kyuhyun, kali ini dia memilih untuk melihat kaki Sungmin dari pada wajah manis bersemu di hadapannya ini.

"Ah, b-baiklah," sahut Sungmin dan naik ke boncengan sepeda.

..

.

"Hn, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun, memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian menit mereka berdiaman.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Mereka terus berjalan beriringan menuju penginapan setelah tadi mengembalikan sepeda ketempat penyewaan. Sesekali punggung tangan mereka yang melenggang bebas saling bersentuhan, seperti meminta untuk saling di genggam. Jari-jari itu pun ternyata saling merindukan.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Kenapa? Merindukanku, huh?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas sambil tertawa. Hatinya sedang menimbang, mengakui atau malah mengikuti gengsinya.

"Kau tega sekali tidak menghubungi sama sekali," gumam Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ku pikir kau butuh sendiri," jawabnya.

"Setidaknya hubungi aku sesekali," kata Sungmin pelan.

"Kenapa? Merindukanku, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya kau tidak!"

"Hanya jika kau memang, Min," sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau benar-benar, Kyu. Lebih senang kita berpisah seperti ini, huh?!" bentaknya.

"Ya ya~ Tenanglah, Min. Kenapa kau jadi membentakku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Sungmin merajuk seperti ini padanya.

"Kau— aissh! Aku dengar kau dekat dengan yeoja centil itu di kampus sejak kita tidak bertemu!" seru Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Siapa? Yeoja siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya melirik kesekeliling, beberapa orang menatap mereka dengan heran. Mereka bahkan sudah tiba di depan penginapan.

"Yeoja itu, adik tingkatmu di kampus! Aissh!" Sungmin mengomel-ngomel tak jelas.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau lucu, Ming. Apa kau memata-mataiku?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Memata-mataimu? M-mwo?! Jelas tidak! H-hanya saja— hanya saja, banyak yang memberitahuku di kampus karena mereka tidak melihat kita bersama lagi," jawab Sungmin sambil membuang muka.

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa. Di tambah lagi saat melihat seorang ahjumma yang memperhatikan mereka dan bergumam "Omona!" saat mendengar Sungmin berkata 'kita tidak bersama lagi'. Well, hubungan mereka memang masih tabu, kan?

"Lihatlah, ahjumma itu terlihat kaget saat mendengar ucapanmu. Kau juga berniat mengumumkan hubungan kita di daerah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil cekikikan geli.

Sungmin menatap ahjumma yang mereka maksud dan tersenyum manis pada ahjumma tersebut. Lalu kembali memasang wajah cemberut saat menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kabar yang beredar itu benar?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kabar apa, Ming? Yeoja-yeoja itu? Tentu saja aku dekat dengan mereka, tapi—"

"AIISSH! CHO KYUHYUN, BRENGSEK!" seru Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam penginapan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal!

"YA! Kau bahkan belum mendengarkanku! CHO SUNGMIN!" seru Kyuhyun dan menyusul Sungmin masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa, dia belum berhak mengganti marga Lee pada nama Sungmin seenaknya seperti itu.

"Omona! Mereka bahkan sudah menikah? Aigoo~ Cinta jaman sekarang sungguh dahsyat," gumam ahjumma yang entah kenapa sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dan sibuk berasumsi sendiri.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah-tengah keramaian pasar malam. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam dengan berbagai adegan bujuk-membujuk antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih membahas yeoja-junior-Kyuhyun-di-kampus-yang-entah-siapa itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama-sama pergi mendinginkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, Min hyung, kita tahu kabar ini tidak benar," bujuk Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin masih saja merengut tak jelas.

"Lagi pula kalau pun itu benar, bukankah kalian saat ini sedang berpisah? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Yesung tanpa beban, membuat Sungmin menatapnya tajam. "Wae?" tanyanya polos sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kembali saja," kata Eunhyuk tenang sambil menggandeng Donghae dan berjalan menuju stand yang berisi banyak miniature anime.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghela nafas bersamaan. Mereka saling melirik. Bagaimana sekarang? Bukankah saat mereka berpisah mereka berharap saat bertemu lagi mereka akan saling menatap malu-malu? kenapa yang terjadi malah sedikit perang dingin seperti ini?

"Benar yang Eunhyuk katakan," kata Yesung sambil menatap jejeran stand yang ada di kiri kanan mereka. "Wookie, kau tidak ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya santai, seolah tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang perang dingin Kyuhyun-Sungmin yang bisa saja berdampang menjadi perang es.

"Err, tidak, hyung. Tidak ada yang menarik," jawab Ryeowook. "Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dan bicarakan semua ini dengan kepala dingin. Jangan seperti ini, Min hyung, Kyunnie," bujuknya sekali lagi.

Yesung berhenti berjalan. Di tatapnya dua dongsaengnya yang saling diam dan pasti saling mencintai itu. "Jauhkan ego kalian. Di saat seperti ini tak ada yang pantas mengatakan hal-hal karena gengsi. Jika kalian ingin bersama, kembali saja. Jangan memaksakan diri dengan terlihat kuat saat kalian berpisah," katanya.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap Yesung sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kagum. Yesung, jika sesekali berbicara serius, akan membuat semua orang tidak dapat membantah.

"Kajja, Wookie, temani aku mencari kandang baru untuk Ddangko's brother. Ku rasa mereka perlu tempat baru yang lebih luas agar mereka dapat berjalan lebih cepat. Aku heran mengapa jalan mereka lambat sekali, padahal kaki mereka ada empat," kata Yesung dan kembali berjalan dengan cueknya.

Ryeowook tertawa terbahak. Dia menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir dengan sikap namja satu ini. dengan riang dia menggamit lengan Yesung dan berjalan beriringan. "Kami pergi dulu, ne~~" serunya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Yesung dan Ryeowook pasrah. Sedang Sungmin hanya bisa menghel nafas. Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua. Mau tak mau mereka harus menghangatkan perang dingin ini.

"Kajja, ke pantai saja. Aku rasa Yesung hyung benar. kita harus bicarakan ini," kata Sungmin mengalah.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. "Berjanjilah jangan memarahiku saat kita berdua nanti. Aku tak mau melihatmu emosi dan menghajarku di sana," katanya memelas.

Mau tak mau Sungmin tersenyum.

**..**

**.**

Debur ombak malam itu sedikit kencang. Langit malam yang cerah juga terlihat indah jika di lihat dari tepi pantai ini. kerlip lampu yang menandakan cerah dan cerianya musim panas menjadi latar belakang penerangan. Bukan hanya ada mereka disini, ada banyak orang yang datang bersama kekasih, keluarga, sahabat. Tawa ceria di pantai malam itu juga menghidupkan suasana.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin larut dalam suasana itu. sudah tidak ada lagi perang dingin. Tapi mereka masih tetap diam. mereka berjalan beriringan dengan kaleng bir di tangan masing-masing. Dulu, biasanya mereka menghabiskan malam di pantai dengan wine kesukaan mereka. hanya saja hari ini tidak ada persiapan apa-apa, jadi mereka memilih bir.

"Lupakan saja tentang yeoja itu, Min. aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya," gumam Kyuhyun membuka suara. Dia tertunduk menatap langkahnya yang berbekas di pasir pantai.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Perkataan Yesung tadi memaksanya untuk memikirkan hubungan mereka sekarang.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin di sampingnya. "Apa kau merindukanku setelah beberapa minggu ini? Apa keinginanmu untuk memberi ruang bagi kita berhasil?" tanyanya lembut.

Sungmin balas menatap, tepat di mata hangat Kyuhyun. "Ini juga keinginanmu. Ingat, ini ide kita," jawabnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Baiklah, ini ide kita, Min. Kita sama-sama ingin memberi celah untuk semuanya. Jujur saja, ini sangat berpengaruh padaku. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak akan bisa tanpamu, Min. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Mungkin benar yang Yesung hyung katakan, aku terlalu memaksakan diri, berpura-pura kuat tanpamu. Yaah, meskipun ini bukan suatu perpisahan yang sebenarnya, tapi aku tak bisa. Hubungan kita sudah berjalan enam tahun ini membayangiku. Bukan, bukan karena seberapa lama kita bersama," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Dia mengambil jeda, menunggu tanggapan Sungmin.

"Jadi apa maksudnya?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Bukan dia tak menangkap maksud Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin sebuah penjelasan yang tidak panjang lebar seperti itu. sejujurnya Sungmin hanya ingin kalimat sederhana seperti, 'Aku masih mencintaimu, ayo kembali. Aku sudah merasakan celah yang kita buat'. Bahkan saat ini jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang tak menentu. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Beberapa tahun ini mereka terlalu saling mengerti. Sehingga ucapan-ucapan cinta secara gambling seperti itu jarang terjadi.

Kyuhyun meneguk sekali birnya. "Aku tidak bersama yeoja mana pun beberapa minggu ini. aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku dengan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Mereka membujukku berkali-kali agar kembali padamu. Aku ingin, hanya saja, apa kau sudah siap? Bukankah kau ingin saat kita bertemu kau merasakan getar-getar seperti dulu saat kita belum bersama? Tentang aku yang di hajar Kangin hyung, kau tenang saja. Dia bisa menghajarku kapan pun dia mau," jawabnya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu di hajar oleh Kangin hyung, aku hanya ingin melihat tatapan memelasmu padaku," bantahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memelas padamu jika tidak di hajar oleh Racoon besar kesayangan Leeteuk ahjussi itu," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Pembohong," sela Sungmin sambil tertawa. Jelas bukan hanya saat di hajar Kangin kekasihnya itu akan memelas padanya. Ingat tentang Kyuhyun yang terkadang manja pada Sungmin?

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Mereka berhenti di tepi pantai dan memilih duduk beralaskan pasir pantai yang halus. Kaki-kaki mereka merasa nyaman menginjak butir-butir tak terhitung itu.

"Aku— aku tidak merasakan getar-getar seperti yang aku harapkan saat melihatmu pertama kali tadi, Kyunnie," kata Sungmin dan meneguk birnya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya membulat dan menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Sungguh, tidak ada getar-getar seperti saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan saling curi pandang seperti dulu," sambungnya.

Kyuhyun menelan saliva berat. Perkataan Sungmin membuatnya cemas, sungguh cemas. "La-lalu?"

Sungmin menyeringai, dia belajar itu dari Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya, perpisahan ini tidak seperti yang di harapkan,"

Kyuhyun gelagapan. Dia meremas cemas kaleng bir di tangannya. Hey, dia sudah mengungkapkan bagaimana dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin berminggu-minggu ini. Dia sudah mengungkapkan bagaimana perpisahan ini sangat berefek padanya. Dan Sungmin bilang, ini tidak seperti yang Sungmin harapkan? Ayolah!

Sungmin melihat reksi cemas Kyuhyun dan terkekeh. "Kyunnie~" panggilnya sambil menyentuh pipi pucat Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"W-wae?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Jantungku berdegup jauh lebih hebat saat ini jika di bandingkan dengan dulu, Kyu," gumamnya.

Bolehkah Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega? Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Dia tersenyum salah tingkah. Sungmin mengerjainya, huh?

"Aku marah saat mendengar kabar tak jelas itu. Seingatku kau tak pernah berani dekat dengan yeoja mana pun. Aku tak terima, kita berpisah beberapa minggu dan kau sudah berani-beraninya," sambung Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin agar merapat padanya. "Aku tak tertarik dengan yeoja mana pun, Min. Kau tahu itu," katanya membela diri.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu apa sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa hanya itu yang ingin Sungmin katakan? "Hey, aku berbicara panjang lebar tentang kita dan kau hanya mengatakan itu? Dasar Uke!" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa terbahak.

"Ayo kembali. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jangan menyiksaku lagi seperti beberapa minggu ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin menengadah menatap Kyuhyun di atasnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Jangan berkata seperti hanya kau yang tersiksa," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun meraih bibir Sungmin dengan bibirnya. Aah~ Sudah lama dia tidak mengecup bibir lembut ini. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman yang beawal dari kecupan menjadi lumatan itu. Kyuhyun sendiri, memeluk Sungmin erat dan mulai bermain di bibir indah kekasihnya itu.

"Begini lebih baik. Aku sendiri bahkan tak sanggup melihat mereka berpisah," gumam Donghae.

"Ceritakan ini pada hyungdeul. Mereka cemas mendengar kita berlibur bersama dan sempat terjadi perang dingin tadi," kata Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan. "Sudah," jawabnya.

"Ayo, aku rasa mereka akan pulang lebih lama. Aku berat membawa kandang baru Ddaongko's ini. Hae! Cepat bantu aku," perintah Yesung.

Donghae menghela nafas pasrah. "Arrasseo, hyung," sahutnya.

**End~~**


End file.
